


Kingdom of Sam

by Silvaxus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Demon Dean Winchester, Dismemberment, Facials, Forced Orgasm, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, King of Hell Sam Winchester and Consort Dean Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Prostate Milking, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Reverse Cowgirl, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Ruler of Hell Sam Winchester, Spitroasting, Struggling Sam Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Torture, Wincest Reverse Bang 2019, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They had won. They had won the war but every victory came with a price. When Sam overcame Lucifer’s control over his body and mind, Michael had been furious and the oldest of the archangels took his rage out on Dean before Sam’s mind cleared enough to protect his older brother.Geared with the power of an archangel, Sam defeated Michael and threw him down into the Cage while Lucifer was locked in a different prison. A prison built of Sam’s mind. The damage Michael had inflicted on Dean’s soul was too great but Sam had the whole power of a fallen archangel and Hell behind his back.Together they ruled Hell but sometimes...sometimes even the fiercest King needed the help of someone else to keep the madness at bay.





	1. Together we fall

**Author's Note:**

> Here my part of this year's Wincest Reverse Bang:
> 
> Beta: [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)  
> Artist: [bluefire986](https://bluefire986.tumblr.com/)  
> Art on AO3: [bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052806)  
> Art on LiveJournal: [bluefire986](https://bluefire986.livejournal.com/19846.html)

  
  
  


There were days Sam had still trouble grasping that they had indeed won. The balance between Heaven and Hell was restored and a fragile truce held both armies at bay. That, and the destructive force that were the new King of Hell and his consort. _“Don’t get too used to it, Sammy. You won’t rule it forever…”_ Growling against the smug voice echoing from the back of his mind, Sam tightened his powers around the Cage. A pained growl echoed before the voice went quiet, good. He hated it when Lucifer whispered inside his mind. It always made him feel like he was at the brink of insanity; and sometimes he feared the trapped archangel would break free from his hold and everything would turn into bloody horrors and endless nightmares.  
  
_“And it will be like that, Sammy. Only worse.”_ Snarling, the sound boomed loudly in the courtroom with its high ceiling vanishing in the darkness above him. Spreading his wings caused thunder to roll through the plain of Hell and the fires in the deepest part of the pit roared to life. “Silence!”  
  
No answer from the whispering voice in the back of his head. When Sam’s rage subdued, he was able to see his courtroom and the demons shivering on the ground. After he had taken over as the new King of Hell, Sam had been disgusted by the smell of sulfur, rotten flesh and the display of bones and tortured souls.    
  
He had leveled the old hall to the ground and replaced it within seconds. Black marble dominated the huge hall with inclusions of gold and platin. High reaching columns held the ceiling and the demons walked the halls shivering and with slow steps as to not cause too much noise.  
  
Only Sam and Dean dared crossing their hall with audible and fast steps which echoed in the hall made of black marble. Here, on the Hell plain, they ruled and punished those who stepped out of line. As much as they feared Dean for what he had become after Michael’s rage tore his soul apart, they feared their new King even more.  
  
With the power of Lucifer firmly embedded into his soul, Sam gained more than just archangels powers. He became a fallen archangel himself which bestowed him wings. As twisted as the first fallen angel was, his wings didn’t show any signs of corruption. Huge and strong wings grew from Sam’s back when he first set foot into his new domain. Each feather was of such a pristine and flawless white, they glowed in the semi-darkness of their new home and reflected the lights of the torches mounted to the walls made of black marble.  
  
Lucifer’s beautiful wings were the last reminder that the fallen archangel was once again the most beautiful of all angels, the Angel of Music, the Lightbringer. As much as his fall and his time in the Cage had changed and corrupted Lucifer, his wings bore no signs of the same corruption. Lucifer’s, -now Sam’s wings, were the most beautiful thing and the last spark of divinity in Hell.

  
There was only one being who was allowed to touch Sam’s wings. Highly sensitive to any kind of touch from others, Dean was only one Sam allowed to touch them. Dean would spend hours upon hours to grooming Sam’s wings until he was nothing more but a moaning mess of want and desire.  
  
_“And then you’ll bend over like a good little bitch for daddy’s favorite son... and you want to call it a kink.”_  
  
Insulted and angry, Sam stopped in his path. He was on his way to the Gardens he had started to build in a silent corner of Hell, and gathered his power. No sound came past his lips, no feather twitched and no muscle moved when Sam unleashed his powers and directed them inwards and to the Cage he built around the archangel.  
  
Lucifer screamed in rage and agony when Sam’s powers hit him. Sam’s own powers had grown so much thanks to the archangel’s grace he now controlled, and Lucifer was at Sam’s mercy now... and the Fallen One hated Sam for it.  
  
The voice was nothing but a small whisper but Sam heard it nevertheless.  
  
_“Be carefully, Sammy. One heedless moment and I will be back in control over my grace, my powers, my Kingdom, my_ **_Vessel_ ** _. The first thing I’m going to do is to get rid of your annoying brother. His death will be…”_  
  
Before Lucifer could finish his threat, Sam tightened his powers around the Cage in his mind and Lucifer fell silent. Sam already knew every threat, every insult, the archangel could throw at him. Lucifer went from one Cage to another and while Sam understood Lucifer’s need and will to break free again, he couldn’t risk it. Not for himself but for Dean and everyone else who would die in Lucifer’s path should the Devil walk free again once more.  
  
Sam reached his garden and sat down on the bench Dean had built him. It was those small things that reminded Sam that Dean was still Dean and not a heartless monster. The short time Sam had needed to control Lucifer had been enough for Michael to destroy Dean almost completely when he couldn’t reach Lucifer anymore.  
  
As Sam’s senses came back to him, Dean was almost dead, his soul ripped into ribbons and Michael was about to deliver the final blow when Sam stepped up. There had been the promised fight between two archangels but it wasn’t the fight Lucifer and Michael that happened on the cemetery. It was a ruthless battle between Sam and Michael with the hunter empowered by an archangels’ grace while fueled by the fury to protect his brother.  
  
When Michael was no longer, his death strangely quiet, Sam was immediately by Dean’s side. Not knowing what to do to save his brother, Sam just channeled his powers into Dean’s broken and bloody body. He watched as broken bones heal, wounds closed and only the blood on Dean’s skin remained behind but Dean was still not waking up.  
  
Fueled by panic, Sam let more of his powers stream into Dean’s body and only when Dean’s eyes snapped open again and he took a soundful breath and only struggled briefly against Sam’s hold. Neither mentioned that Dean’s eyes were switching back and forth between human green and demon black. Just like they didn’t talk about the fact that Sam had single handedly just killed an archangel in direct battle.  
  
Together, they looked at the destruction around them, their half brother’s broken form on the ground and Michael’s wings burned into the earth around Adam.  
  
Exhausted and tired despite the power running through their veins, they had given their fallen brother the hunter funeral he deserved before they separated. Dean went down to Hell and took down every demon daring to stand in his way, while Sam used his newly gained powers to ascend to Hell.  
  
Heaven and the angels had been furious but there was nothing they could do about Sam’s presence. The remaining archangel Raphael wasn’t strong enough to fight Sam, even as exhausted as he was, in open battle.  
  
Sam declared peace between Heaven and Hell and he told Castiel that he, with Dean by his side, will make sure that Hell would stick to their side of this divine deal while the angels should make sure to stick to theirs. Neither Sam nor Dean had any desire to continue the fight.  
  
They leveled Hell to the ground and rebuild it to their desires. It didn’t take long for this desire to build them a new life turned into something far more carnal.  
  
Shivering at these memories despite the warmth around him, Sam leaned back against the backrest of the bench and stared at the small tree in front of him. Its branches heavily bent under the weight of the ripe and red pomegranates. Their first night had only been the beginning of many more nights, days, moments, of carnal pleasure. Deep down Sam knew that if they had remained human, they would have never taken this so far as they had now but the thing was... they weren’t human anymore.  
  
They were King and Consort of Hell, the most powerful deities on this plain of existence they rule was absolute, ruthless and those who dared to challenge Sam ended up either dead or back on the racks. No one wanted to end up back on the racks with Dean Winchester being the one wielding the blade.  
  
To Sam, Dean was still the same loving and kind brother he always was while the demon side only enhanced his naturally desire for blood and violence but it brought out something else. Dean’s absolut desire to serve no-one else but Sam, and Dean’s existence only had the purpose to serve Sam in any kind of way and desire.  
  
_“Not one to think for himself, Sammy. Deany-boy always needed someone to tell him what to do. A brainless soldier to your brilliance and cunningness. Hardly good enough to enjoy the privilege of feeling your cock up his ass.”_  
  
Snarling against Lucifer’s words, laced with smugness, Sam’s rage made the ripe pomegranates explode and their deep red juice ended up on Sam’s white suit.  
  
Looking at the splashes of red on white, it reminded Sam so much of blood, that the rubbed a small spot between his fingers and watched the red smudge against the white. Sometimes Sam hated Lucifer with great passion and wanted the archangel to be gone, to be silent, to simply not be at the back of his mind but… _an amused chuckle from the darkness of his mind interrupted Sam’s thoughts_ .  
  
“Just accept it, Sammy. You will never be free of me again. We would have been formidable together, you and me, united in our hate for Heaven and everything they had done to us. I even would have let Dean live but you had to fight me, Sam. Everything could have been so easy but you had to destroy it. Everything that will happen once I’m free again, will be your fault, little Sammy. Every dead human, the destruction of the world, the Fall of Heaven, Dean’s slow and painful death before I kill him with your hands... all... your... fault…!”  
  
Panic rose in Sam’s and he felt like he couldn’t breath. His vision started to turn dark at the edges and he could feel a gleeful Devil throw himself against the Cage of Sam’s mind and Sam could feel it break and crack and it wouldn’t hold Lucifer much longer and when he broke free then…  
  
“Sammy!”  
  
Rough and calloused hands gripped Sam tight by the wings and pulled on his feather.  
  
Hissing at the sting when feather were ripped out, Sam looked up and stared into his brother’s concerned face. Dean’s eyes were completely black as he stared down at Sam, ripped out feathers all around them on the bench with a few of them fallen down on the ground.  
  
Exhaling slowly, Sam accepted the pain from having his wings touched too roughly, Sam closed his arms around Dean’s middle and hide his face against his brother’s chest. Dean buried his hands in Sam’s feathers on one side and one hand wandered to Sam’s neck until Dean could bury his fingers in Sam’s long hair.  
  
“It’s okay, he won’t win. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. I’m here, Sammy, I’m here. I will take care of you. I’ll make sure the Devil will never win.”


	2. Together we soar

  
  
After Dean had found Sam in the garden, he observed his brother with watchful eyes. It wasn’t always necessary for him to protect Sam like this, like a hellhound waiting for its time to drag a soul down to Hell. His brother was strong and had only gotten stronger in body and mind since he had beaten Lucifer but sometimes... sometimes he was just... _Sam_ .  
  
Someone who valued the simple things in life; who wanted to take a nap in the middle of the day because he could, and who could get lost in the depth of a good book. With his victory over Lucifer, the battle with Michael and the established truce with Heaven, Sam had to be awake and alert at all times.  Lucifer was still there. Sam had explained to him once, that Lucifer was silent most of the time, or a snarking voice he could ignore but other times... Other times the trapped archangel would speak to Sam about what he would do the second he got back in control.  
  
Sam had never mentioned what Lucifer said precisely, but his brother’s face spoke louder than words could ever could. Lucifer would finish what Michael had started.  
  
Rubbing his hand over his chest at the ghost memory of pain, Dean crossed the long and dark hallways of their court. He had taken an exhausted and shaken Sam to bed, had groomed his wings until they were back to their natural softness and no one would see the gaps where Dean had ripped out a few feathers to bring Sam back from the abyss. Today had been a close call, far too close to the edge for Dean’s taste. This time Lucifer had almost reached his goal in breaking out from whatever prison Sam had built in his mind. Dean had seen it in his brother’s eyes. The red burning hatred as Lucifer was fighting his way back to the surface. If Dean hadn’t been there to call out to Sam, the archangel would have broken free. When Dean had touched his brother’s wings, pain ran over Dean’s skin like fire. Lucifer’s grace was bleeding through and burning at Dean’s demon-self.  
  
Not caring for the damage to himself, Dean had buried his fingers into the white plumage, ripping feathers out with the hope that the pain would pull Sam out of his mind. Dean felt his skin burn, and blister, patches of skin had stuck to the feathers he had ripped out, but the pain would be nothing he would endure should Lucifer break through. Dean wouldn’t survive the loss of his brother.  
  
While he kept walking through the long hallway, Dean looked down at his hands. The skin of his palms was still red and sensitive to the touch. Grooming Sam’s wings hadn’t been the smartest idea, but it had helped to calm Sam down. Later, he would need to wash Sam’s feathers in their huge bathtub to get the last specks of his blood out of the white feathers.  
  
Dean was buried in his thoughts, already planning what he could do to help his brother when he heard the sneering voice of one of their minions. Just because Dean was a demon himself now, didn’t mean he saw himself in the same light at the other demons crawling around the court. He was a Knight of Hell and consort to the king; he was so much better than the demons hiding in the shadows. One of said lower demons was now overstepping several lines in the sand as Dean stopped walking and started to listen.  
  
“You have felt it too, don’t deny it! You felt it as I did that Lord Lucifer almost broke free from whatever the boy is doing to contain him. Not much longer now, and the rightful king will sit on the throne of Hell, and we don’t have to follow this damn truce anymore.”  
  
Dean went utterly motionless in the hallway, and he felt a thick blackness start to cover his eyes. Somebody was getting cocky and too sure of himself.  
  
A second voice answered the first demon…  
  
“Are you nuts?” the other demon hissed lowly. “It doesn’t matter whose ass sits on the throne. One king is as good as the other, and we are still allowed to do our thing despite the boy’s truce with the damn angels. The Fallen One hates our kind and I don’t believe we will survive his rage should _he_ ever break free.”  
  
The first voice replied with the same sneering sound as earlier. While the demons continued their debate, Dean vanished in the shadows and followed the sounds of the voices until he found them in a small alcove.  
  
At this point, Dean didn’t know who was the sneering voice and who was the more fearful one, until they were talking again. The left one was a sneering voice. The demon leaned closer to the one who was still afraid enough of Lucifer to accept that the Winchesters were the lesser of the two evils.  
  
“Don’t be a fool. The boy won’t be able to hold onto our Lord forever. He will fail one day, and we will annihilate our enemies and play with the little humans topside in the shadow of our true king’s wings. It will be glorious.”  
  
Even in the shadows of his hide-out, Dean could see the other demon getting pale in the dim light of the alcove.  
  
“You are forgetting something important, you idiot. The Knight, you‘re forgetting him. He isn’t just a Knight if that alone wasn‘t be enough, he’s the Consort. He hunted our kind for fun together with his brother when he was still human, and you know very well what he’s capable of now. He’ll make sure that nothing will happen to the King and no one is stupid enough to go for the King’s throat because the Knight is always lurking somewhere around him. Should you survive the Knight, the King will make you suffer even worse. Do what you want, you idiot, but I’d rather do as I’m told, have my happy little Crossroad Corner in the middle of Kansas and don’t have to deal with those two. I won’t jump into a pool of sharks when I’m just a little fish.”  
  
After what Dean heard, he couldn’t conceive the amused chuckle anymore when he stepped out of the shadows. Panic was a living thing on the demon’s face who was still loyal to Sam, but the sneering one went white as a sheet.  
  
Casually Dean leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Grinning, Dean shifted his stance as he leaned against the wall and looked down at the demons in front of him.  
  
“Well, well, well... what do we have here? Someone with some brains left and someone with a death wish sounds promising, to me at least.”  
  
The loyal one almost threw himself at Dean’s feet, shivering but he said nothing, unsure if he had done something to anger the Knight in front of him while the sneering one neither moved nor shook, he was completely trapped in his terror.  
  
When no one answered him, Dean sighed and pointed at the loyal little crossroad demon. “You’ll get away with your hide intact, but remember this moment, little demon. Next time I find you in a little corner conspiring against my brother, you’ll see that your first time on the rack was just an annoying time-out. When I put you on my rack, you won’t leave it for a long time. Go, and make sure others remember that I am the worst thing that can happen to little demons after my brother.”  
  
The crossroad demon bowed deeply in front of Dean and was gone in the blink of an eye, and now Dean was alone with the other demon. Staring at him with his black eyes, Dean’s grin got only bigger when he saw, that the slimy little fucker still wasn’t moving.  
  
Pushing himself off the wall, Dean sauntered over to the little demon who was shaking with fear by now.  
  
“You on the other hand... you made a critical mistake. You thought that no one would notice? That you’re just waiting for dear old little Luci to return? What do you think is going to happen when Lucifer returns? He hates your kind almost as much as he hates humans. Do you really think he would lead something as worthless as you to Heaven to fight the angels? No, you stupid slimy son of a bitch he does not need insufficient little demons like you.”  
  
Before the little maggot could reply, Dean gripped him tight around the throat and lifted the demon until his feet left the ground. The demon’s meatsuit used to be a short little man in his forties; now he was just a meatbag containing a worthless pile of demon shit.  
  
The demon struggled in Dean’s grip, but he was no match for Dean’s strength. Dean felt nothing while he watched the demon struggle and claw hat his wrist to free himself. This one would serve as an example to the others who thought that working against Sam would lead to anything good. Iit only leads to Dean’s racks.  
  
Pulling the struggling demon closer until he could whisper something into his ear, Dean pulled a black metal band out of his back pocket.  
  
“You heard what I said to your little but smarter friend. My rack is waiting for you for daring to undermine my brother’s reign. I’m sure I will enjoy your time there.”  
  
Dean released the demon from his grip and let him drop to the ground. Before the demon could get up and run, Dean had kicked him in the chest and snapped the metal band around the demon’s neck as it suddenly fit around the meatsuits throat.  
  
The demon screeched and clawed at the collar that prevented him from smoking out of his meatsuit. Laughing, Dean bent down, closed his hand around the demon’s ankle and dragged him out of the alcove and down the hallway.  
  
While the demon behind him screamed and screeched as he tried to hold onto everything he could reach, Dean was in a perfect mood. He hummed Fear of the Dark by Iron Maiden to himself to ignore the crying demon.  
  
This was meant to be a public statement what was waiting for everyone who dared to come on Dean’s bad side, and so he dragged the wailing demon into the courtroom. The throne was deserted as Sam was still asleep but the already bloody rack still decorated the wall across the throne.  
  
The demons taking care of their business stopped in their spot when Dean walked into the large room and with the demon right behind him. Fear crept into their eyes as they watched Dean drag one of them through the room only to bind him to the rack Dean had used so often in the past. When he and Sam had taken over Hell, Dean always had a demon up on this unique rack to entertain Sam. It wasn’t that Sam was into this kind of torture, he was more into the fact that Dean loved it and he was good at it.  
  
Placing his demon-killing blade on the small table which held all of his tools he would need, Dean took his plaid shirt off and made his neck crack before he grabbed the pincers waiting for him on the table together with a scalpel.  
  
He was still humming to himself without listening to the begging demon who shut up when Dean sucker-punched him hard enough to kill a human. The demon groaned and sagged back against the chains holding him on the rack.  
  
Using the handle of the scalpel, Dean opened the demon’s mouth and used the pincers to pull the demon’s tongue out.  
  
“Since you only use this to talk bullshit, I will help curing you of it. It’s not like you need it to scream anyway.”  
  
Indeed the demon screamed.  
  
Dean held tightly onto the demon’s tongue with the pincers while he used them with runes enhanced scalpel to cut said tongue off. Black blood dripped from the demon’s mouth, and Dean threw the pincers still holding the cut-out piece of meat into a bucket covered in dried black blood. The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed loudly in the high ceiling courtroom while the other demons watched Dean work. They all were glad it was not them who ended up on Dean’s rack.  
  
Dean switched from Iron Maiden to Van Halen’s Dream before he picked up small shards of bamboo from the table together with a small hammer.  
  
Straightening the demon’s fingers out only to strap them down separately, Dean held a single and sharp shard of bamboo right under the demon’s nail. He used a small hammer to ram the shard right under the nail with a single blow. Each shard made the demon howl in pain. Typically, such things wouldn’t bother a demon, but Dean had carved tiny Devil Traps into the shards before he filled the lines with salt only to use a clear finisher that wouldn’t break when the shard was shoved under the nail of his guests. It was pure coincidence that Dean had mixed holy water into the clear finisher.  
  
Smoke rose from the demon’s fingers while blood was still dripping down his chin. Grinning at the picture the demon already presented, Dean threw the hammer and only to catch it again and again. The demon wasn’t looking at him as he was already a dead weight against the chains holding him up. So weak... Dean was sure it hadn’t taken much or long for this one to turn from the human soul to a demon.  
  
The demon was still whimpering, and his fingers still smoking. Frowning when the demon only cried now and then, Dean let the hammer flip once more in the air, but he gripped it in a fast and fluent move only to bring it down with full force onto the demon’s right knee.  
  
The demon screamed, and the smell of his pain and fear mixed with blood and the sizzling smoke for the other wounds was like a drug to Dean. He took a deep breath and enjoyed how the high ceiling of the courtroom amplified the screams. He was sure that every demon could hear this idiot scream, and while he would spend a long time back on the rack, he would be moved out of the courtroom later on. Maybe the hellhounds would enjoy a chase after a limping prey before they ripped the demon into shreds without killing him.  
  
Anyone who dared to go after his beloved brother would end the same way; on Dean’s racks with the fury of a Winchester coming after them. No one but Dean was allowed to touch _his_ Sam, and while Dean could live with the fact that others worshiped his brother, Sam only ever wanted Dean to worship him, and this was something Dean did with great passion and so much pleasure.  
  
Before the demon stopped screaming, Dean switched hammer against his demon killer blade and cut through the t-shirt his guest wore. What was left of the fabric after Dean was done with his knife, was ripped down without care.  
  
Tapping against his bottom lip with the flat side of the blade, Dean thought about his next step. The smell of fear was now so strong that Dean didn’t notice the smell of sulfur from the demon anymore.  
  
Stepping forward, Dean started at the left shoulder and worked from left to right as he cut into the demon’s skin. Blade left deep wounds in its path, and they sizzled as the enchanted blade was dragged over and over again over the demon’s skin, and while the demon whimpered and groaned in pain, Dean enjoyed the rising arousal he felt himself.  
  
He was rock hard in his jeans as he kept working on the demon and he was itching just to open his jeans to jerk himself off before he went back to his work on the little traitor.  
  
When Dean stepped back to look at his work, he heard something rustle behind him.  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he saw Sam sitting on his throne. White wings draped carelessly over the armrests and onto the ground, hands in his lap, the two first buttons of his white dress shirt were open, the white waistcoat sat still snug against his brother’s chest and thanks to the tight fitting slacks Sam wore, Dean could see that his brother was as hard as he was.  
  
Their eyes met, and Sam lifted his hand and motioned for Dean to step aside so Sam could take a look at Dean’s work.  
  
It was a simple yet clear message for everyone to read in intense and bloody letters: _Hail King Sam Winchester_ .  
  
The courtroom was completely silent while their king looked at the work of his consort. Not even the demon on the rack made a sound. Dean held his breath as he waited for his brother’s judgment. He knew that Sam still was no fan of torture even when he knew Dean’s reason why Dean was good at it... and loved it.  
  
When their eyes met once more, Dean watched his brother while Sam followed the outlines of his hard cock visible in his tight slacks.  
  
The small but sinful smile on Sam’s lips was enough to make Dean let go of his blade and crossed the distance between them with long steps.


	3. Together we rule

  
  
When Dean reached the steps leading up to Sam’s throne, he took the three steps in one stride only to drop to his knees in front of his brother. Neither of them spoke, and only the soft pained-filled whimpers of the demon on the rack could be heard.  
  
Sam slowly lifted his hand and invited Dean to come closer with nothing but a movement. Still down on his knees, Dean crawled closer to Sam and remained kneeling when Sam stretched his legs out to make room for him. There between his brother’s splayed open legs, Dean waited, his hard cock trapped uncomfortably behind his zipper.  
  
When Sam leaned forward to cup Dean’s face with his large hand, the Knight sighed happily at the contact. It told him that Sam was really Sam and back in control, safe and sound.  


Watching Sam lick his lips with a hungry expression made Dean ache to kiss his brother, but he didn’t dare to move or break the connection between them. He would wait for Sam to tell him what to do.  
  
Sam’s eyes wandered over Dean’s shoulder as the King of Hell took Dean’s work and declaration in. His brother’s smile, together with the amused chuckle was a greater reward than any words could offer.  
  
“Looks like you found something to entertain yourself while I slept. Tell me, my Knight, were the kids naughty again?”  
  
Eagerly nodding, Dean never looked away from Sam.  
  
“Yes, but only this one and now he will face his punishment and serve as a good lesson to the others. Either he’ll learn his lesson, or he’ll face me and my rack again.”  
  
Arching into his brother’s touch when Sam followed the line of Dean’s jaw with his fingertips, Dean couldn’t suppress a soft whimper when Sam’s fingers wandered down over his throat.  
  
“I’m sure he’ll learn his lesson since his last lesson will be his final one should he not learn to follow my rules. But you, my strong Knight, deserve a reward for fighting in my name. You love fighting for me, don’t you, Knight?”  
  
Long fingers wrapped about Dean’s throat, and if he had been human, he would have trouble breathing. Dean remained on his position kneeling on the ground between his brother’s legs, but when their eyes met once more, the feral hunger in Sam’s eyes had turned into a raging beast. Dean knew what Sam wanted. Sam only ever acted like this when he was, at his worst, when Lucifer was a nagging voice at the back of his mind. In moments like this, Sam needed Dean more than ever, more than anything. A declaration of belonging to each other and no one else. Dean’s answer would remain the same one for all time.  
  
“Yes, my King.”  
  
In front of him, Sam growled, and Dean could see him lift his wings; their white feathers puffed up and glowing from the inside. Their light only seemed to get stronger when Sam leaned back on his throne and dropped his wings to the ground made of black marble.  
  
“Show me how much you love fighting for me, my Knight.”  
  
Licking his lips, Dean scooted closer and opened his King’s belt with nimble fingers. Rubbing his fingers over Sam’s hard length before he opened the fly and zipper, making his King his hiss at the teasing touch.  
  
Lowering the zipper, Dean freed his brother’s cock from his constricted slacks; he wasted no time before he had his hand around Sam’s cock. Bending forward, Dean closed his mouth around Sam’s cock and sucked him to the root without a pause. Swallowing around the length which reached down into his throat made Sam moan, and the sound echoed softly within the vast room.  
  
He was about to pull back up to bring his King more pleasure when sturdy fingers gripped Dean by the hair. Not daring to look up, Dean remained where he was; on his knees with his brother’s cock making his jaws ache as it rested down his throat.  
  
“Since you love fighting for me, my Knight, I’m sure you won’t mind me using you for a battle of a different kind, do you?”  
  
Sam’s voice was all cold smugness, and he tightened his grip on Dean’s hair even more which forced the knight to moan around the length in his throat, and it was like a switch had been flipped in Sam’s mind.  
  
Sam didn’t move an inch from his comfortable position on his throne as he used his grip on Dean’s hair to pull him up and down to roughly to fuck Dean’s mouth with enthusiasm. Tears started to run down Dean’s face whenever Sam held him down, and moans of pleasure fallen from Sam’s lips as Dean swallowed again and again around his cock.  
  
“You better get my cock nice and wet Dean because it’s the only thing you’ll get before I fuck you.” Sam sounded breathless and clipped as he pushed Dean back down onto his cock while Dean was utterly lost in his grip and kept himself pliant so Sam could use him to his fullest desire. He had no way to answer with Sam’s cock buried in his throat, but they both knew it wasn’t necessary. Dean would take what Sam wanted to give him.  
  
Suddenly Dean found himself roughly pulled off Sam’s cock by the hair and he started to whine but shut up again as quickly as he began when he looked up at Sam’s face. Sam had his head thrown back against the high backrest of his throne; one hand still held up Dean by the hair while Sam closed his other hand around his cock. With rough and fast movements of his hand, Sam jerked himself off right in front of Dean’s eyes. Sam’s wings seemed to move on their own as they stretched and furled back in at the same time as Sam moved his own. The only sounds left in the otherwise silent courtroom was the rustling of Sam’s feathers paired with his harsh breathing which turned into a noise of purest relief when Sam reached his orgasm.  
  
Groaning, Dean closed his eyes when Sam came. He could feel his brother’s release it him right in the face and against his throat, but Dean didn’t dare to move as Sam let go of his hair. Opening his eyes again, Dean licked his lips and shivered when he tasted Sam’s release on his tongue.  
  
When their eyes met once more, Sam pointed at Dean’s clothes, his cock still hard between his long and elegant fingers.  
  
“Get up, strip, and then turn around for me.”  
  
Immediately, Dean was on his feet. His shirt was gone in the next second, and he was almost sad when it erased traces of his brother’s release from his face. Next, he bent forward, opened his boots to take them off, and his jeans followed right after.  


Standing naked and hard in front of his brother, who was still stroking his hard cock at a lazy pace, Dean didn’t care about the demon on the rack watching them or the demons hiding in the shadows, too afraid to try and sneak out of the courtroom. It wasn’t the first time they fucked here, and Dean had no trouble admitting that he loved it, showing their minions that they were an unbreakable union.  
  
A smile played over Sam’s features when he held his hand up and drew a circle in the air; Dean’s order to turn around. The second he was facing the demon hanging on the rack, Sam’s wings stretched out on both sides of Dean, curled inwards and pulled him to Sam until Dean had no other choice but to sit down in his brother’s lap. The teeth of Sam’s zipper bit into Dean’s backside, but he didn’t complain.  
  
Dean kept himself pliant and offered no resistance when Sam pulled him back and threw Dean’s legs over his own. When Sam had moved Dean in position, he used his strength to lift Dean. Without waiting for the order, Dean reached between his legs and gripped Sam’s cock and positioned it right against his hole. Behind him, Sam chuckled and licked slowly over Dean’s neck.  
  
“Eager little cockslut... _my_ eager little cockslut.”  
  
Dean wanted to answer, but the sounds leaving him weren’t words when Sam pulled Dean down. Howling, Dean gripped the armrests of the throne tightly with his hands but didn’t try to evade the burning sensation as Sam used is grip on Dean to pull him all the way down until he bottomed out.  
  
A happy sigh came from Sam when his cock was completely buried in Dean’s hole while Dean felt split open by his brother’s cock. Warm hands were pulled away from Dean’s hips. Sam wrapped one hand around Dean’s cock and started to jerk him off with slow movements while Dean got used to the sensation. When the first moan wanted to spill from his mouth, Sam shoved two of his fingers past Dean’s lips.  
  
For a moment, Sam’s hand around his cock tightened painfully before Dean heard his brother’s heated whisper.  
  
“You’ll suck my fingers while you ride my cock like the good little cockslut you are. Give our guest as a show he’ll never forget.”  
  
Grazing the skin of Sam’s fingers in his mouth with his teeth, Dean started to lift himself, he had to close his eyes in pleasure for a moment. Raising himself meant feeling Sam’s hand around his cock while Sam’s dick brushed against his prostate and back down meant getting split open again by Sam’s cock.  
  
The urge to cum was maddening, but sucking on Sam’s fingers offered enough distraction to focus solemnly on this. Dean even met the teary eyes of the demon hanging off the rack, which was staring at them with pain and hate in his eyes.  
  
Smirking at the idiotic demon, Dean fucked himself on Sam’s cock while Sam never stopped jerking him off and the wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed loudly in their courtroom. He could feel the eyes of the other demons on them, eyes full of envy and jealousy, as Sam was the most beautiful being they had ever seen, and most of them, if not all of the demons, desired their King and hoped to be by his side like only Dean was ever allowed.  
  
When Sam pulled his fingers from Dean’s mouth, the Knight snarled and tried to hold onto Sam’s wrist only to let go of one side of the armrests, he ended up impaling himself on Sam’s cock. Groaning as he threw his head back until it rested on Sam’s shoulder, Dean met his brother’s amused eyes.  
  
“Are you so hungry to be filled, Dean? Do want me to fill you up again?”  


Nodding without stopping fucking himself, Dean expected to feel Sam’s elegant fingers in his mouth again, but his brother had a different idea.  
  
With a malicious smile on his face, Sam waited until Dean was pushing himself up on his cock again before he reached between Dean’s legs and when Dean lowered himself back onto Sam’s cock, Dean found himself split open even more when two fingers pushed into his abused hole alongside Sam’s dick.  
  
Hissing against the new stretch, Dean tensed for a few seconds while Sam moaned loudly and thrust upwards just as he crocked his long fingers in the right angle and Dean felt his whole body locked down on that one point. Sam was fucking him with his fingers and his cock but he let go of Dean’s dick.  
  
Dean held onto the armrests while Sam jerked his thrusts with his cock to press down hard his prostate until a milky fluid started to drip from Dean’s cock. The pressure was intense, but it wasn’t enough to push him ultimately over and into a full-blown orgasm. Dean whined and cried out in his brother’s hold while the pleasure was building up more and more as he watched himself leak all over his skin. Sam, meanwhile, chuckled and pressed kiss after kiss on Dean’s sweaty neck and Dean started begged with high-pitched whines for more.  
  
He tried to go back on fucking himself on Sam’s cock, but Sam snarled and wrapped his arm around Dean’s middle to keep him from moving. Trapped between pleasure and his brother, Dean struggled to hold himself together while Sam started to fuck him harder and harder and Dean’s cock was only leaking clear fluids now, and pleasure was beginning to leak into pain, but Dean just... let go.  
  
He handed himself over entirely to his brother. Radiant and glowing wings covered his vision on both sides and everything in Dean was reduced to the pleasure he felt with Sam all around him. His brother fucked him ruthlessly and seemed to be only seeking his own gratification while he was still pressing down hard on the spot within Dean’s body that offered nothing _but_ pleasure.  
  
Sam’s angry snarl wasn’t enough to rip Dean out of his pleasure-clouded mind, and he didn’t protest when Sam lifted him, and ended up on the cold black marble. Still snarling, Sam shoved Dean roughly around until Dean’s hands rested on the second step of the small stairs and his ass was raised high.  
  
Moaning against the coldness of the marble under him, Dean relished in the heat emanating from his brother when Sam stopped holding himself back and started to fuck his brother ruthlessly. Right on the steps leading up to his throne while demons watched them in utter jealousy. The way Sam was driving himself, again and again, was nothing but a selfish act of seeking pleasure while Dean moaned under him like it was his only meaning of life.  
  
Sam didn’t even stop his hard pace when Dean started to wail in pleasure mixed with pain when the feeling of overstimulation started when Sam pushed his Consort into a powerful and nerve-wrecking dry orgasm.  
  
Only when Dean, trapped in his desire-flooded mind, heard the snapping sound of enormous wings being spread wide open, did he register that Sam had stopped moving and a sense of warmness was flooding his body.  
  
Without pulling out, Sam moved backward, and he pulled Dean with him. Groaning, Dean accepted the closeness his brother offered after their shared pleasure.  
  
Heaven, Earth, Hell... angels, demons... they all could try to separate them, but in the end, they would always find a way back to each other. Only to make those who dared to come between them pay in the most brutal, painful and bloody way anyone could imagine.  
  
The Winchesters were the unchallenged rulers of Hell, King, and Consort, united in blood, destiny, and pleasure. Hell was theirs, and no one could take what belonged to a Winchester without facing severe consequences.  
  
…  
  
Standing up high on a cliff overlooking the palace the Winchesters had built after they took over Hell, stood a lonely angel. He had seen both brothers falter, stumble, and fall only to get up again and again, for each other.  


They had overcome gods and angels, demons, and humans and did what nobody had ever dared to think about. They changed destiny.  
  
Heaven was still in an uproar that two former humans, one now a fallen archangel and the other a Knight of Hell, who ruled Hell and established new rules in a game the angels had forgotten how to play.  
  
Smiling while he watched Dean carrying a tired Sam back from the courtroom to their quarters, Castiel spread his wings wide in preparation to fly back to Earth. Heaven wasn’t his home anymore.  
  
While the last of Heaven’s archangels, Raphael, ruled Heaven and commanded the angels and the Winchesters ruled Hell with an iron grip, Castiel had chosen to walk the Earth. Neither Heaven nor Hell would dare to raise a weapon against him. For he was still the seraph fighting alongside the Winchesters, and while they had changed since they ruled Hell, they always valued his opinion.  
  
A renegade seraph in charge of holding up the truce between Heaven and Hell. On silent wings, Castiel left Hell behind and returned to Earth.  
  
His newest message from Heaven could wait for as the King and Consort needed time to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
